During a live event, such as a sporting event or concert, a spectator at the venue may wish to record footage or images of the event as a memento or to share with friends. The spectator uses his or her personal camera or smartphone to make a recording of all or part of the event. This recording can then be shared online or otherwise so that it can be accessed by others. However, the quality of the video may be poor due to such things as inadequate recording equipment, distance of the spectator from the action and/or poor camerawork by the spectator.
Throughout the description and the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.